


we could dream this night away

by pepi_peachnbeans



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Harvest Moon AU, M/M, Shy Im Jaebum | JB, jinyoung is celia, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: he wasn't unhappy.but he didn't seem to have a direction in his life.





	we could dream this night away

**Author's Note:**

> title from neil young - harvest moon 
> 
> anyways, i wrote this in one sitting after binging harvest moon. i've had a lot of free time because school has been cancelled for days now because of the awful weather.

**He wasn't unhappy.**

**But he didn't seem to have a direction in his life.**

**One day, I went to see him. I told him about the farm you left to him. Jaebum didn't seem to know too much about farming, but he was willing to give it a try. So I've brought him to the valley.**

Jaebum, for the lack of better words never planned on moving out to the small village on the outside of the city. But things never went as planned, did they? 

After his mother had died, just as he was going to school, his father ended up leaving the city and going to the little village just about a half hour away. And Jaebum didn't plan on his father dying just several years later too. 

It was his fathers best friend, Takakura, who ended up delivering the news to Jaebum. 

"He left the farm to you, you know," Takakura informed him as he sits his coffee mug down on the wooden table that separates the two of them. 

Jaebum doesn't doubt that his father had, it was always his parents dreams, to open a farm with one another for retirement. He knows what Takakura's next question is going to be, and he doesn't know what to say. 

It's not like he had much going on here, he was just starting out, fresh out of school and a job at a shop. It's not like he had a partner or anything, just friends, and they could still visit each other anyways. It was just moving out of the city, not leaving the country. 

And so Jaebum agreed. 

***

The town was small, everything in mere walking distance. Jaebum regrets the fact that he never visited his father out here, because he can't deny it's beauty. It's the exact thing you see painters painting, and writers describing in their works. 

There's a farm he notes, on the right, but he knows that it wasn't his fathers. There's plants growing, as Spring unfolds, and Jaebum nearly stops in his tracks. 

Attending to the garden, is another boy, who looks just around Jaebum's age, and Jaebum stops in his tracks, completely drowning out whatever Takakura is saying. His skin is tan, tanner than Jaebum's is (and Jaebum is pretty tan himself) and it looks as if the sun god's have purposely kissed him. There's a bit of sweat on his brow, but there's a pleasant look on his face, his lips tugged into a smile. 

A smack on the back of his head has him flinching as he turns to look at Takakura who is giving him a specific look as if he knows exactly what is running through Jaebum's head. "You'll have time to meet everyone else later." 

"Sorry," Jaebum mumbled out the apology as he keeps following Takakura across the bridge over the river that drops into the sea. 

There's another farm now, and he doesn't need Takakura to say that this one was his fathers, it just has that feeling. The buildings were clearly older, but it nice shape, and all of it screamed his dad's simplicity. His mother would have loved it. 

"He and I found this land together," Takakura wistfully sighed as he looks at the field. "He did it for your mother, and I think... I think it's your destiny to do it for both of them." 

There's a lump in his throat as he wordlessly nods. 

If the outside of the farm reflected his father, than the inside of his little house definitely did as well. It was one room, with a little bathroom. There is a small bookshelf a bed, kitchen supplies, and then a little green rug, one that Jaebum can easily recognize from his childhood. 

On the bed, there is a cat curled up sleeping. 

"She's a stray," Takakura supplies. "She hangs around here often, she doesn't cause any trouble." 

"Does she have a name?" Jaebum cooes as he pets her, he is rather fond of cats. He always wanted one, but he couldn't because of his mothers allergies, and then when he moved out on his own, he just never had the time to get one. 

"I call her Nora." 

"Nora?" he repeats with a smile on his face. "Hi Nora." 

After several minutes later, Takakura clears his throat, "Would you like me to show you around now?" 

Jaebum thinks back to the man he saw at the other farm and eagerly he nods his head. 

First, Takakura leads him past the Inn, "Jackson owns this, along with his husband Mark, and their son Yugyeom. There's this girl, Jeongyeon staying there. There's Galen and Nina. The Bar is owned by Sungjin, and Youngjae works there. That's Jimin and her husband Jae, and their son Felix. And up there at the villa is Suzy, her son BamBam, and their butler Wonpil." 

As they are crossing the bridge to the other farm, Takakura keeps talking, "Down by the sea there also is an artist, scientists, guys who make fireworks, a musician, and by the waterfall there is a scholar and his assistant. All weird if you ask me." 

"Maybe they think farming is weird," Jaebum entertains with a grin. Living in the city, things like that aren't so odd. He's meet many interesting people before. 

"Takakura!" A man yells, excitedly waving his hand. "Oh, is that his son?" 

And Jaebum's eyes immediately fall on the boy from earlier, he is even more beautiful up close. 

"Yes," Takakura wraps an arm around him and tugs him close. "This is Jaebum, and he's come to take over the farm. Jaebum, this is Jinyoung, but we all call him JYP. This is his little brother Nickhyun, and ironically, this is Jinyoung, who also works around the farm and helps them out."

 _So his names Jinyoung_.

"It's nice to meet you," Jinyoung smiles as he holds out his hand for Jaebum to take. "I think it's amazing that you've come to take care of the farm for your father. He talked about you a lot." 

Accepting his hand, timidly Jaebum smiles back, "It's great to meet you too. And it's nothing really, I hope it was all good things." 

"It was all amazing things," Jinyoung reassures. "He was definitely right about how handsome you are." 

He feels his face grow red, and he opens his mouth to speak but he can't think of anything to say. "Thank you." 

Clapping a hand on his back, Takakura starts talking, breaking whatever little moment that he was having with Jinyoung. "If you ever want to buy seeds, this is the place to go, they have the best." 

"I certainly will." 

And at that, Jinyoung seemed to beam, showing all happiness with him. 

*** 

The work was hard at first, but it began to get easier, and by the end of the first week, Jaebum was doing pretty good if he would say so himself. The supply of seeds he had however, quickly ran out, considering he only had enough to fill one lot, and if he is going to continue to make profit, he will need more than that. 

Taking a glance at the farm across the river, he contemplates. It's not that he is avoiding going over there perse, but he is a bit shy. Mainly because of Jinyoung. But ultimately, the need for seeds takes over and he finds himself walking over. 

Jinyoung, who is out in the fields see's him coming and waves calling out his name, "Jaebum!" 

He's near the fence now and he slows until he comes to a complete stop, "Hey Jinyoung." 

"Would you like any seeds? I've got tomato, potato, and carrot on me. A special price of three hundred gold, just for you." 

Digging in his pockets, Jaebum grabs out the gold, "That would be lovely." 

"Great!" Jinyoung smiles again as he hands over the bags of seeds and takes the gold. "The thing about farm work is that raising the crops is very hard work, but watching them grow and develop can be a lot of fun. Do you like working in the fields Jaebum?" 

He considers it for a moment. Field work can be tedious, but also rather relaxing as well. Though, he imagines it can become overbearing in the summer with the sun beating down on you. "I don't mind it," he settles on the honest answer, he  doesn't hate it. But it also isn't as fun as working with the animals. 

"That's good," he turns slightly so that he is facing the fields. "When I take care of the crops in the fields, I feel like they kind of give some of their energy to me too. You may think that me saying that is a bit strange though." 

"I don't think so." In an odd way, it makes sense. That being around this could brighten you up as well. Especially upon seeing the passion Jinyoung has for this. 

He seems to visibly relax again as he glances at Jaebum again, "I'm glad to hear that." 

"Jinyoung!" With an open door, Nickhyun is looking right at them. 

Sheepishly, Jinyoung turns back to Jaebum, "Looks as if I'm being summoned, don't be a stranger, okay? I quite like you Jaebum." 

And Jaebum is left staring in awe at Jinyoung's retreating back as he jogs to Nickhyun. 

*** 

Jaebum is getting back from an afternoon tea with Suzy and BamBam when he sees them. At the side of the hill is group of white flowers that look gorgeous. They are simple, and Jaebum picks a handful knowing that Jinyoung would adore them. 

He had been planning on going home and deal with the ledger, but he supposes that a quick stop to JYP's farm wouldn't harm him in any way. He finds Jinyoung at the farm, resting underneath the shade of one of the trees. 

Upon seeing the flowers, Jinyoung's eyes crinkle up, "Those bloomed early." 

"They're for you," Jaebum lowers his arm so Jinyoung who is still sitting can easily reach them. 

As Jinyoung grabbed them, the corners of his lips tug up in a smile and the faintest blush brushes his cheeks. "Gardenia's. Tell me Jaebum, do you know anything about flowers?" 

"Not really," he admits. He knew that roses were meant for love, and that's about it. "I saw them, they're pretty and it reminded me of you." 

Jinyoung looks back up to meet Jaebum's eyes from staring down at the flowers. He swears there's a twinkle in his eyes. "Each flower has it's own meaning. These are Gardenia's. They mean a secret love." 

"Oh." Jaebum feels his own face turn red at this information. "Well I hope you like them. See you later!" He waves turning around to flee from them embarrassment. 

"Bye Jaebum," Jinyoung's voice is soft as he waves back. 

***

After having breakfast, Jaebum decides to finally get up and tend to his farm. As he walks out of his house though, he can't help but notice Jinyoung walking past and heading to the little spring that is behind Jaebum's farm and up on the hill. 

"Good morning," Jinyoung greets once Jaebum walks up to him. "Is everyone on the farm doing well?" 

"We're all doing well, thanks for asking." 

Once they get up higher at the hill, just before the actual spring starts, and right where everything is overlooking Jaebum's farm, Jinyoung talks again voice even softer, "You need to be quieter out here. We don't want to scare the animals." 

Jaebum nods as he follows Jinyoung's lead and watch as all the animals are out in the field grazing on grass, sleeping or just doing their own thing. 

"I feel so peaceful when I'm here. If you close your eyes and just don't think of anything, you'll feel so happy." 

And yet, Jaebum tried to not think of anything, but he still found himself thinking about Jinyoung, yet he found himself feeling happy nevertheless. 

A beat of a moments later, Jinyoung turns to look at him, that small little smile on his face. The morning sun is shining on him just enough, along with the pink trees, and it nearly takes Jaebum's breath away. "See? Don't you feel happy?" 

"Yes," he practically whispers it, but Jinyoung hears it all the same. 

Jinyoung nods as he looks back out to the farm. "You must be tired. Don't work too hard, alright? Have a great rest of your day." 

Jaebum watches as Jinyoung walks away, glad to cherish that moment with him, because Jinyoung has such a beautiful soul. 

***

Jaebum is out in the field working, when he sees Brian walk up. Jaebum's talked to Brian several times before, him being the weird musician that Takakura talked about the first day that he came. And in all actuality, Brian wasn't that weird. 

"Hey Brian," he greets with a smile as he sets down the bag of chicken feed he was holding. 

"Jaebum! Do you know what today is?" 

With a furrow of his brow, Jaebum speaks, "The fifth?" 

"Yes!" Brian seems excited. "And do you know what that means? It's the Summer Festival. You're coming, right? Everyone in town in coming." 

He considers it for a moment, there's no reason to not go. It's not as if he is terribly busy on the farm today, plus Brian seems really excited. And if this is a big thing in town, why not go? Besides, he gets to see Jinyoung. "Alright, yeah. I'll go." 

"Great!" Brian cheers. "Come on let's go." 

He follows Brian down, realizing that he wasn't kidding, as people were already beginning to pile up. He could see Yugyeom and BamBam sitting off to the side talking to one another, and Youngjae and Sungjin sitting close, both having bottles in their hands, probably brought with them from the bar. There's a cooler next to them, showing that they have more too. 

It slowly starts to turn night out as more people come, and Jaebum's sitting on one of the logs by himself when someone sits next to him. "I brought you a drink," Jinyoung olds it out. 

Smiling, Jaebum accepts it. "Thank you. So what even is this festival?" 

"It's just a fun thing we do, to welcome Summer I guess. Brian, Jae, and Sungjin usually sing and play for us," he points to where they are all sharing one log, two guitars with them. 

Once everyone arrives, they start to play, and Jaebum can't deny how gorgeous their voices are, especially blending with one another. After awhile, Jinyoung gets off the log to look up at the stars, and Jaebum follows him, and Jinyoung scooches closer until their shoulders are touching. 

He turns his head to take Jinyoung in and he feels the butterflies in his stomach. 

Jinyoung turns his head to look back at him and he licks his lips, "I'm glad that you came here Jaebum." 

"I am too." _Or else, I wouldn't have been able to meet you_. 

The celebration goes in late into the night, until Jaebum is sure that it has to be past midnight by now. But that's when things began to die down and people began leaving. Jaebum helps Jinyoung up and they take the walk back with each other to both of their respective farms. 

Jaebum walks Jinyoung all the way to his, where the lights are on in the house showing that JYP or Nickhyun had to come back awhile ago. 

"Thank you Jinyoung, for making my first festival here so great." 

***

After some encouragement from Takakura, Jaebum decides that he can try to grow a couple of seeds, and he knows that Jinyoung has seeds for all types of trees. For once, no one is outside working in the fields, and so he goes to knock on the door, but the second he raises his fists, the door is opening. 

"Oh my god," Jinyoung grabs his heart. "You startled me Jaebum." They make it away from the door way to the side of the house, and Jinyoung looks up at the sky, "I'm glad it didn't rain today." 

There was light rain expected from the weather forecast early this morning, but so far the skies are still clear here. The rain must have hit the city instead. "I wouldn't mind some rain. So are you free right now?" 

"Free?" Jinyoung repeats with a smile. "What do you have in mind Jaebum?" 

When Jaebum goes to reply, the door opens from their storage shed, and Nickhyun walks out, a towel in his hands as he wipes them, "Jinyoung! Don't you have shopping to do?" 

Jinyoung's expression seems to fall a bit as he intertwines his hands together, "Yeah I do, I almost forgot. I'm sorry," he turns to Jaebum then. "I've got to go shopping now." 

Yet, Jaebum still wants to spend time with Jinyoung, and besides,  it wouldn't hurt him if he went shopping too. "I can go with you?" 

"Don't you have work to do?" Nickhyun butts in. "You have a farm to run, you came here to do that. Not to find a partner." 

With wide eyes and a blush spreading across his cheeks, Jinyoung whips around on Nickhyun, "Nickhyun! That's so rude." 

It looks as if Nickhyun is about to say something else, but that's when JYP comes out next, looking mildly irritated. "What's all the commotion?" his eyes land on Jinyoung. "Jinyoung what are you still doing here?" 

Jaebum watches, entirely confused as to what the whole problem is. But Jinyoung looks almost upset now as he drops his eyes to the ground, "Um... I'm sorry-" 

"That new guy," Nickhyun says, despite Jaebum being here for quite some time now. "Stopped Jinyoung from going it." 

Eyebrows furrowed, Jinyoung looks back up to glare at him, "Nickhyun, why are you doing this?" 

It's time that Jaebum needs to speak to clear this up, but he doesn't know what he should say. He could merely apologize, or he could point out that it was Nickhyun who started all of this. But, he can tell that JYP's already annoyed, and Nickhyun for some reason doesn't like him. "I'm sorry." 

"Jaebum..." Jinyoung looks back up from the ground to him before turning back to JYP. "It's not his fault, honestly. Would you like to walk me to the market now?" 

At Jaebum's nod, he follows Jinyoung's lead as he starts walking away. Jaebum watches Jinyoung the entire time, but he doesn't speak until they are well across the bridge and in 'safety' away from both JYP and Nickhyun. "I'm sorry Jaebum. Nickhyun can be very," he waves his hand in the air. "Protective. Or possessive I guess." 

That much was clear, he didn't really get Nickhyun's deal unless... "There's nothing for you to apologize for Jinyoung." 

He only merely shrugs. "Well, thank you for walking me to the market. I should probably go get the shopping done." 

Understanding, Jaebum nods his head slightly. "Anytime. Have fun." 

***

Jinyoung had always joked about wanting to come to Jaebum's farm, but he never actually did. Mainly because he was always busy with his own work. But on one of his rare days off, Jaebum hears knocking on his door. 

He opens it, curious considering only Takakura comes over, and he just walks in at this rate. Jinyoung is standing there, hands behind his back and is worrying his bottom lip. "Good afternoon Jaebum." 

"Hey Jinyoung," he leans against his doorway. "What's up?" 

"I was wondering, if you aren't busy, if you would maybe show me around your farm? You don't have to, I understand if you are busy." 

As if Jaebum would ever dream of turning down Jinyoung on anything. "No, of course I can show you around." he closes the door behind him. "It's not much." 

"But I like it. It feels very homey." 

"It was all my dad's work," he admits as they head to the chicken coup. "That tiny dog house is actually for my cat Nora. This is the coup where I keep the chickens," he holds open the door for Jinyoung. 

With a smile, Jinyoung walks in and cooes at all the chickens. "I didn't know you had this many." 

"Yeah well," Jaebum shrugs. "Some of them don't get out often. Anyways, over here is usually where there's eggs." He kneels down and starts ruffling through the hay and Jinyoung peeks behind him to see two eggs there. "You can grab the eggs." 

"Okay," Jinyoung whispers as he leans past Jaebum to grab them. Jaebum notices as Jinyoung handles them delicately as if they are fine glass and will break at the slightest touch. 

He leads Jinyoung then into his barn. He takes the time to show Jinyoung how to feed them all and where to put everything but then he's explaining how to milk both the cows and goats. Jinyoung listens to him very closely as he nods along to everything. 

And Jaebum's amazed yet again at just how smart Jinyoung is as he picks up extremely quickly. Jaebum watches as he milks his last cow and goat. He did better than Jaebum himself did for the first time. 

"Now," he leads Jinyoung to his final building. "This is where I store everything to sell." 

Jinyoung smiles, "I quite like this. I think I could get to doing this, along with plants." By the time they walk out it's fading into night. "Oh, it's late, isn't it? I'm sorry for taking up your entire day." 

"Don't be," Jaebum brushes off. He's more than glad that Jinyoung came over. "In fact, would you like to stay for dinner?" 

He appears to think about it for several seconds, before his eyes crinkle, "Yeah, I'd enjoy that." 

They're in Jaebum's kitchen, him making a soup that his mother taught him to make as Jinyoung talks to him occasionally. Though, at times they would fall into a silence, but it was  comfortable. "So, did you get in trouble for the whole shopping incident the other day?" 

"Hmm," Jinyoung hums as he leans on his hands. "Not really. JYP easily let it go, but Nickhyun was an ass about it. Then again, he usually is an ass, so I don't know what I expected." 

"If Nickhyun is such an ass, why do you still work there and deal with it? If you don't mind me asking," he is sure to add to make sure that he doesn't come off as rude. 

"I like farm work, and they needed the help. Besides, JYP is great. He's like a father to me. When I was little, he'd always give me free food. Then he started showing me how to plant myself, and then he took me in as a teen to work there. On top of letting me stay in his house as well." 

"I'm glad you have that," Jaebum smiles. He understands the importance of having that father like figure in your life. Takakura has really stepped up for him in the last few months. 

"Besides," Jinyoung continues. "Nickhyun wasn't always as irritable with me. He has been more so the last few months. But I think it has to do with what him and JYP are keeping from me."

Jaebum pours two bowls of soup and he contemplates further questioning. They are keeping something from Jinyoung? He's curious and wants to ask more about it, but he also knows that sometimes, Jinyoung can be deflective, and he doesn't want to make him uncomfortable either. So he settles on just avoiding it further by setting the soup down in front of Jinyoung. 

"This is really good," he compliments. "You're a good cook." 

"It's my mothers recipe." 

"It's amazing," he giggles. "I might just have to start coming over for dinner more often." 

"You're welcome over any time." He meant it seriously though, and he notes that Jinyoung realizes the serious tone in his voice as he looks back down at the bowl of soup. 

His response is quiet, but Jaebum can pick up enough of the answer, "I might just end up taking you up on that offer." 

*** 

Considering the last time that Jaebum tried to buy seeds, it ended up not happening, he now needs to get them. So he decides to head over. He frowns, noting that Nickhyun is out along with Jinyoung. 

It seems like a bad time, because Nickhyun looks pissed off, but Jinyoung doesn't look much better, and he wonders if this is just part of what Jinyoung meant but Nickhyun growing more unbearable the last few months. 

Cautiously, he walks up and Nickhyun spots him first and snorts, causing Jinyoung to look up. "Hey Jaebum." 

Rolling his eyes, Nickhyun stands up, "I'm going inside. Do whatever Jinyoung." 

They both are quiet as they watch him walk away and slam the door behind him. Once he's gone, Jaebum squats down next to Jinyoung, "Hey, are you alright?" 

Jinyoung avoided his eyes as he nods, "Yeah, I'll be alright. What can I help you with today?" 

He can't deny that the odd formality stings him a bit. But it doesn't make him angry, it just makes his heart drop. "Oh uh- I just wanted to get some seeds. Tree seeds. I was thinking apple?" 

"Apples a good start," Jinyoung nods. "We've got some in storage. How many do you want?" 

Still a bit put off by Jinyoung's almost coldness, he hesitates wondering if he should push it. But he doesn't, he just follows him into the storage. "Just two." 

"That will be eight hundred gold then." 

"Okay," he pulls the gold out and takes the seeds from Jinyoung, wondering if he is going to say anything else. 

"If that's all, feel free to come back any other time to get any other seeds you may need." 

Jaebum actually winces this time as they exit the storage. "Thanks." 

What is Jinyoung's problem? _Did I do something_? When Jaebum walks away, he can't help but turn back around again to look at Jinyoung. Now that he thinks that he is alone, his face has fallen into yet another troubled expression. 

_I hope he's alright_. 

*** 

The next time Jaebum goes over, he almost doesn't at all. He's afraid considering last time. He doesn't know what was, possibly still is wrong. But the better part of his brain convinces him to at least go over anyways. So he does. 

Jinyoung's walking out of the house when Jaebum slowly approaches, "Oh, hey Jaebum. You're just in time! The weathers really nice, and so I thought I'd go to my favorite spot today. Would you like to come with me?" 

It shocks him, it is a literal complete one eighty from the last time that they spoke. But, as if he would ever say no. "Yeah of course." 

"That makes me happy," Jinyoung smiles, and he seems to mean in because his eyes crinkle too. 

Jaebum follows him across the bridge, and it is then that he realizes that Jinyoung is leading him to the spring. It makes sense, that the spring is Jinyoung's favorite spot. They finish climbing the hill, and this time, unlike the last time they watched Jaebum's farm, they actually go all the way in. 

Sitting down, Jinyoung gives a happy sigh, "I love it here. Isn't it pretty how the water reflects the sunlight?" 

"It is," he agrees, but he wants to say that _you're prettier_. Jinyoung falls into a silence after that, and when Jaebum looks at him, he has a troubled expression on. His eyes look sad, and his brow is furrowed. "Jinyoung?" 

He glances up, looking guilty at being caught. "I'm sorry," he sighs. "I don't know, I should be having fun but..." 

Gently, he places his hand on Jinyoung's shoulder, "If you have a problem, you can tell me. I'm here for you." 

It's quiet again, for a long time as Jinyoung looks back down at the pond. "JYP... he wants me to have an arranged marriage." 

Out of all the things that Jinyoung could have said, that wasn't the thing that Jaebum was expecting. Thousands of emotions flood him at once, but he has to push all of those away, because this isn't about him, this is about Jinyoung being upset. 

"But I don't really want to. I'd much rather find someone that I love and then marry them. But I also don't want to upset him. He's been so nice to me, and I know he just wants what's best for me." 

"Maybe meet the person at least. But I think he would understand if you don't like the person and can't go through with it." 

Jinyoung looks far away as he nods, "You're right. I think I feel a bit better now, thank you Jaebum." 

"Anytime Jinyoung." 

And Jaebum's painfully honest with that. 

*** 

After not hearing from Jinyoung in several days, Jaebum takes it up as his responsibility to go check on him. He said he was feeling better that day, but this is something heavy. 

To his dismay, Nickhyun is the only one outside. "If you're looking for your little crush, he isn't here." 

Jaebum frowns, "He's not?" 

"No," Nickhyun stabs the pitchfork into the ground forcefully. "Him and JYP went to the city today. Do you need help with something or what?" 

"Oh.." Jaebum trails off. bitterly, the thought flashes his mind that maybe, JYP took him to meet the person for the marriage. "No, not really." 

"Then scram. Unlike you, I'm actually trying to run my farm." 

Not even bothering to give him a response back, he heads back home to find Takakura there. As he does, since he too lives on the farm. "Takakura, can I ask you something?" 

"Hmm? Of course you can Jaebum." 

"It's about Jinyoung and JYP." He knows Takakura well enough to see the guilt flood his facial features. He doesn't even need to ask the question then, Takakura's reaction is answer enough. "So you knew about it too?" 

Stiffly, Takakura nod. "Yes, JYP confided in me about it." 

Yet finally, it was easy to start getting angry now. "And you both really think that an arranged marriage is okay? That Jinyoung would just be on board with it?" 

Takakura frowns at his outburst, and it looks like he is about to retaliate, but then he stops. "This is about something else, isn't it?" 

"What else would it be about?" Jaebum prickles as he turns slightly to look at the bookshelf. 

"The fact that you like Jinyoung." 

It hasn't been said out loud yet, and then there Takakura is, saying it. Jaebum falters because Takakura hit the spot, of course this is about something more. Jinyoung doesn't necessarily want this and Jaebum likes him. 

Not saying anything else though, he walks out. At least he can rest assured that Youngjae and Sungjin will be there at the bar. 

***

Jaebum is just being hopeful when he heads up to the spring. He wasn't really expecting to find Jinyoung there, and yet, there Jinyoung was. At the same time he was both nervous and relieved. 

Wordlessly, Jaebum sits down next to him, but Jinyoung doesn't look at him. Instead, he continues to look out at the pond. "Jaebum?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Have you ever thought about marriage?" 

In any other situation, Jaebum would be confused, but now he gets it. "Only a little bit." He's honestly only begun to think about it recently because of Jinyoung. He used to as a child as well. 

"I'm afraid," his voice is just barely a whisper. 

Jaebum takes that as Jinyoung being afraid of the arranged marriage. It makes him wonder, is it official now? Is Jinyoung really engaged to someone else now? An uneasy feeling settles in the pit of his stomach. 

But then, Jinyoung is finally looking at him with shiny eyes, "And I'm afraid that you don't like me like I like you."

Silence. 

It takes a moment, and then Jaebum is blinking, staring back at Jinyoung's face as he actually starts to register his words. _I like you_. Jinyoung likes him, and even thinks that Jaebum might not like him back? 

His hand slightly shakes as he raises it and cups Jinyoung's cheeks, "Of course I like you." He takes one more look at Jinyoung before he moves in and presses their lips together. 

A flood gate of emotions rush through him as Jinyoung presses forward. When he has to pull back for air, he can see the tears on Jinyoung's cheeks. With a small smile, he uses his thumbs to wipe them away. "It's going to be okay," he promises. 

Jinyoung just nods as he rests his head on Jaebum's shoulder, and Jaebum swears that he won't allow this to go wrong in any way. 

*** 

Blue feathers are rare. 

That's part of why they hold such a significance. On top of being a major tradition. Jaebum can remember both of his parents telling him the story, of his father proposing with one. 

He never expected for him to get one. Seemingly out of nowhere. When he woke up in the morning, it was right there on the stand next to his bed. But when he started to work that day, he couldn't help but feel as if it was Takakura who had gotten it for him. 

It was then that he knew how he would keep his promise to Jinyoung. 

*** 

Jaebum means to go over to propose, but things don't always turn out like how we want them to, do they? 

When he got to the farm, they were mid a very heated argument. 

"This has nothing to do with you Nickhyun," JYP frowned, crossing his arms. 

"I guess nothing has to do with me, huh? I can't believe that you're actually following through with this arranged marriage nonsense. It's ridiculous." 

"What's ridiculous is your reaction to this all. You're just upset because it's not you, just admit it already." 

Nickhyun's face goes red, and then finally he rounds on Jinyoung who was standing quietly through out all of this. "What about what Jinyoung thinks, huh? Let's ask him. Jinyoung, do you actually want to go through with this marriage?" 

When Jinyoung looks up from where he was staring at the ground, his eyes meet Jaebum's, and he can just read the pain in them, that is probably reflecting his own. But before he can speak, JYP is cutting in, "That's enough Nickhyun. Do you really think Jinyoung would tell you the truth after you're acting like this?" 

It's then that JYP's eyes also fall on Jaebum, "Oh Jaebum!" his voice changes from the previously irritated one, to that of a more happy tone. "Come on in." 

Fiddling with his hands, Jaebum tries to lie, "I didn't hear anything." 

"Then just get out of here!" Nickhyun snaps. 

"It's alright Jaebum," JYP waves Nickhyun off. "We have some good news. An arranged marriage is going to be set up for Jinyoung. Nickhyun is a little upset about it. How embarrassing. We haven't even done anything yet. Jinyoung, what do you think? About him?" 

The weight of the feather feels like a billion pounds in his pocket. 

Jinyoung looks horrified as all eyes are on him. "He was very nice. He was kind and everything, but JYP I..." he takes a glance at Jaebum. 

"What?" JYP presses seemingly concerned. 

"I need to think it over a little bit more," he chooses to say carefully. With that, he turns and climbs up the stairs, heading to his room. 

"Well," JYP claps his hands. "Did you need anything Jaebum?" 

"No," he declines feeling the lump in his throat. "I've got to get going." 

It was then that Jaebum himself fears that maybe it won't be alright after all. 

*** 

This time, Jaebum goes searching for Jinyoung, and finds him in the springs. 

He seemed to sense that whatever Jaebum had to say was important, because he kept his eyes on him, patiently waiting. "Jinyoung, I have something for you," with a breath he pulls out the blue feather. 

Jinyoung gasps, "A blue feather..." he trails off. "Jaebum." 

"I know," he says and holds it out. "Take it." 

His hand reaches out, but he doesn't grab the feather. Instead he runs his pointer finger along it, tracing it. "My mother got a blue feather from my father. But these are so rare that I've never heard of anyone else getting one. I always dreamed of it. But..." 

There it is, what Jaebum feared the most. 

"But I can't accept it. I have the arranged marriage. It's not fair," he sniffles as he uses his free hand to swipe at his eyes. 

"Take it anyways," Jaebum tries to smile as he holds it out for Jinyoung again. "Please." 

"Okay." His voice is soft as he takes it from Jaebum's hands. "Thank you." Jaebum nods, not really trusting himself to speak, and then he turns around to head back home but then a hand is wrapping around his wrist. "Stay. Please. We can look at the stars." 

He nods again as he lays down on the patch of grass, and Jinyoung follows him and lays down and rests his head against Jaebum's chest. And when Jinyoung started crying, Jaebum ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his back. 

*** 

It's early morning, so much so that the sun isn't even out, when Jaebum gets woken up by knocking on his door. Groggily, he rubs his eyes as he gets up and walks to the door. Opening it, both Takakura and JYP are standing there, looking fairly upset. 

"Sorry for waking you Jaebum, but something terrible has happened. Jinyoung's gone. Did he say anything to you?" 

His heart beats fast as he looks between JYP and Takakura. "No, he didn't tell me anything about going anywhere." 

JYP seems to deflate, as if he had been hoping that Jaebum would know. "Oh. What could he be thinking?" 

There's several things Jaebum could say then to JYP about what Jinyoung could be thinking about right now. Namely the arranged marriage that he doesn't want to do. Just as he is contemplating a response, Nickhyun comes jogging up, nearly out of breath. "She isn't there either." 

"I'll go looking for her. Nickhyun, you stay at home." 

"Why?" he asks, agitated. "What if I want to help look too?" 

"What do you mean 'why'? Jinyoung might come back home, and someone needs to be there in case he does." Grumbling, Nickhyun walks off and JYP turns back to Jaebum. "Please help look for him, he's like a son to me." 

Of course Jaebum would go look for Jinyoung. His first thought is to check the spring, but as he gets there, he realizes quickly that Jinyoung isn't there and his heart sinks. Where else would Jinyoung go? 

He's walking back down from the spring when he finally spots Jinyoung. Right in front of Jaebum's chicken coup, he is sitting there and petting Nora. It makes him wonder, was Jinyoung hiding out in his chicken coup? Or perhaps the barn? Either way, he feels relieved. 

"I turned down the arranged marriage. I even told JYP. I couldn't go through with it, because I love you. And if you still want to, I'd like to accept your proposal." 

"I love you too, and I'd be glad if you accepted it." 

He wasn't unhappy. 

But he didn't seem to have any direction in his life. 

But now? He's happy, and he has his direction. Not only does he have the farm, but he has Jinyoung too. And now? 

Now he's happy. 

 

 


End file.
